Snowy Day On Lovers Lane
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont Own Sailor Moon, dont sue me! Lita has a late night visiter, who can it be? What will this person do to Lita, just to get her to like him? Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more!


Snowy Day on Lovers Lane:  
  
By: Jupiter-1685  
  
Characters:  
  
Litalia Caroline Kino Kennedy James Payton Serena Elizabeth Tsukino Darien Nathan Shields Amelia Katherine Mizuno Gregory Marshall Montgomery Mina Alexandria Aino Anthony Michael Denver Reichal Leah Sanada Chadwick Riley Christianson  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Man who the fuck can that be at the fucking door, at this fucking hour?" said a very tired Lita Kino, who had been sound asleep at 2:00 in the morning.  
Somebody who she didn't know at the moment was knocking at her door in the middle of the night. So she got up to see who it was at the door. When she opened the door she got a very big suprise, it was her very best friend Ken Payton. He was basically frozen to death at the door. He would be because of the snowstorm that was falling outside.  
"Ken, what in Jupiter's name are you doing here?" Lita asked.  
"I thought you might need me because of the snow storm." responded Ken.  
"Ken are you fucking nuts....It's fucking snowing outside. You get in here this minute, you must be frozen to the bone being out there in the fucking cold. What the fuck were you thinking?" said a very concerned, but also a very upset and tired Lita.  
"It was getting pretty bad out there....and I thought you might need help......in case the power might go out." explained a concerned Ken.  
"Well that was very thoughtful of you and all...but I am doing just fine without you." commented Lita, who was obviously very pist that he didn't think first about the dangers out there.  
"Oh really...now I just thinking of our protection out here all alone in this small apartment. I said to my self hey wouldn't Lita need any help. So I put on my jacket and went out side in the Fucking snow, just for you my dear friend." responded Ken.  
Lita sighed and said "Oh really Ken...so you didn't even think of all the possibilities of you freezing to death out there in the snowstorm of the century. That's real smart, I would think you would think first. But it looks like I'm friends with an Idiot. KEN what were you thinking, going out in this storm. Get the fuck in here...." pulls him by the arm to get out of the freezing cold.  
Ken yelled "ahhhh..sorry...I just thought you might just might need my help...and all and could use the company."  
"So you weren't thinking is that it. You know Ken that I couldn't be angry with you...." sighed Lita.  
"Really Lita....that's cool. But I guess you were right that I didn't think when I was planning this whole thing. And I didn't think that you would be that angry." says Ken in shock.  
"Oh Ken you know that you are impossible." groaned Lita. "You know that I can take care of myself, I've always have."  
"Really is that so what about what happened with FREDDIE..." says Ken as he walks to the kitchen.  
"Hey...enough talking..about Freddie that is one mistake I wont make again...." says Lita who by now is getting very irritated.  
"Well...you know that is one thing you couldn't take care of your self. I had to be there for you." says Ken.  
"KEN...enough..You want to be a friend..then stop talking about Freddie.." Lita says being Serious and is also crying now because of Ken.  
"What?...why you just said that....." asked Ken.  
"I know what I said.....ok....just SHUT THE FUCK UP...OK...." Says Lita. "Why the hell did you have to bring that up?"  
"I was just telling you..that you are wrong about some things." says Ken, taking a bit of an apple.  
"Kenneth Payton....stop that this instant." yells Lita. "I'm going to bed, you can sleep in the guest room...next to my bedroom."  
"Dammit.." sighs Ken.  
"What's wrong with you and the Guestroom?" asks Lita.  
"Oh nothing at all, but you know that every guy would want to sleep in your bed with you." says Ken, who is kinda serious.  
"KENNETH JAMES PAYTON....are you saying that you want to SLEEP with me?" says Lita who is very shocked at what Ken had just suggested that he would want to do that night, even when he is talking about Freddie.  
"oh...no...I was just teasing you that's all." stammers Ken who is very embarrassed.  
"Well don't ever suggest that again..." says the very angry Lita as she turns to go in to her room. "I cant believe that you would even say such a thing to me. Don't you dare try to sneak into my bed at night, and in the morning I want you gone out of my apartment. After what you had just said I'm debating if I ever want to see you again. I would think you of all people would know NOT to do that either....after what I had been through with Freddie."  
"Lita, wait..." goes after her before she can get into her room, turns her around so she would be facing him. "I didn't mean anything by that....I was just teasing you. I would think that you would be over Freddie by now. But if you aren't I'm sorry and I won't tease you about that again."  
"I just can't believe you would say something like that..from the moment you walked into my apartment...all you have done is throw the past in my face. I never expected anything like that from you. I just thought we were just really good friends." says Lita with tears streaming down her face.  
"No..all I was doing was teasing you....I didn't expect you to do something like this." says Ken very softly.  
"Oh really you call that teaseing..I cant believe you would do this to me.....remember what I said....about in the morning later..if the storm hasn't gotten better...you can stay...but don't talk to me." says Lita as she walks into her room and slams the door.  
"Dammit...why did I have to open my big mouth for, that was really stupid. I can't believe that I did that to her."  
  
::Inside Lita's room::  
  
"Why the Hell was he talking like that for......I will NEVER make that mistake again." cries Lita into her pillow, she sits up and finally decides that she can't go back to sleep after that argument with Ken.  
Lita picks out some clothes of...a green tank top and tight light blue jeans with a gray sweat jacket then heads for the shower.  
  
::In the Bathroom::  
  
When she gets out of the shower....Ken is there handing her a towel.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? YOU ASS.....get out of here NOW!!!" takes the towel with alot of force from his hand. Puts is around her and takes her clothes into her room to change and runs into her room and slams the door.  
"Lita...wait..I didn't mean to do any harm." sighs Ken.  
  
::In the Hall::  
  
Comes out and looks great in the jeans and tank top also the sweat jacket. "What the hell do you want....? I told you that I don't want to talk to you if you are going to patronize me."  
"I know that..but I just wanted to say that..I'm Sorry for everything that I have done since I have come here...I didn't mean to make us not want to talk to each other. SO Im sorry that is all I wanted to say." states Ken.  
"Well I hope that you don't do that again...." replies Lita.  
"Do what again...Mention..Stupied again or walk in on you while you are in the shower." grins Ken.  
Lita punches Ken in the Face so hard that he hits the wall with a bang. "Don't be a smart ASS!! you should know that I don't take that kind of Attitude."  
"Hey I was just asking what you meant when you said I shouldn't do that again." Ken says as he rubs his jaw.  
"Well....just remember what I said ....." replies on her way to the kitchen.  
  
::Later that evening::  
  
Lita is in her room and going through her drawers to find some pj's that are comfortable to wear in bed. But before she could put the pj's on. She was grabbed from behind and thrown on to the bed with full force.  
"Ken what the fuck are you doing?" Lita says as she struggles against Ken as he Handcuffs her to the bed. "It's me Lita."  
"I have to teach you a lesson for punching me in the face. You should know better then to do that LITA." grins Ken evilly.  
"You're not Ken...what have you done with the real Ken..?" whispers Lita as she looks into his eyes and also struggles against the handcuffs.  
"Oh he's on a little trip....in my mind." grins the evil Ken.  
"What do you want from me.?" asks Lita still struggling.  
"You know exactly what I want....I think first I will do this (He says that as he rips off her tanktop.)"  
"KEN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" whispers Lita, who is now bringing her legs up from under him and puts both feet on his chest and shoves with all her strength. Evil Ken goes flying off the bed and against the wall.  
"YOU BITCH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR THAT." Rasps Ken, who walks over to Lita who is on the bed panting from her effort of getting out of the handcuffs. He backhands her across the face, so that now her cheek is in pain. "Now I think that should teach you a lesson. Don't you ever do that again, do you understand."  
Lita, just sits there and stares at him wide eyed because she didn't know what else to do. "What has happened to you? your not the Ken I knew when we were little. Why are you doing this to me? I have done nothing to you?" Lita questions the evil Ken.  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, before evil Ken could answer Lita. "I wonder who that can be, at this hour?" wonders the Evil Ken.  
Lita thinks fast and yells Really loud "HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!!! Who ever out there? PLEASE!!!"  
"You BITCH, What are you thinking?" says the evil ken as he Back hands her again even harder. "I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid until I get back." As he puts duct tape over her mouth.  
Lita screams against the tape, as evil Ken walks around the bed, Lita bangs the handcuffs against the bars of the bed.  
"Now don't try anything that you are going to regret later." states evil Ken as he walks out the door.  
When he was gone Lita moves her head so it is by her hands. She then grabs a bobby pin out of her hair and then starts to pick the handcuffs locks. Once she got out of the cuffs, she picked them up, took the tape off her mouth and grabs her cell phone. Then Lita runs in to the guest room through the Bathroom. Lita closed the door that leads into the bathroom very softly. Then Lita went though the other door that lead into the guestroom and closed the door very softly as well. Once she got into the guestroom, she took her cell phone and started to dial Mina's number. The line kept ringing, finally Mina answered her Cell.  
"Hello, Mina Aino's Phone," said Mina when she answered the phone.  
"Mina's it's me, where are you, don't let anyone know that you are talking to me." whispered Lita.  
"I'm in front of Lita's house, why where are you? Oh your on your way to my house, ok, Anthony, I'll meet you there. What was that?" asked Mina, to the person on the phone and as she was smiling at Ken.  
"Mina, I'm in trouble, Ken isn't really Ken. I'm in my guestroom, get the rest of the gang and then come back. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can." whispered Lita, as she spoke into the phone.  
"Oh right, Honey I'll be there as soon as I say good bye to Lita." said Mina in to the phone, while Ken was leaning against the door frame.  
"I'm so sorry that happened, Ok, will you just tell Lita, when she gets home, that I stopped by and that I'll talk to her later." smiled Mina, who was look at Ken wondering why he wasn't himself.  
"Will do? Nice seeing you again Minako-san." grinned Ken as he shuts the door.  
"You to," smiled Mina, as she turned to go evil Ken grabbed her arm, and dragged her in to the apartment.  
"Do you think that you can fool me, ha, I know that was Lita on the phone." chuckled evil Ken as he tried to dragged her over to the guest room door.  
"KEN, let me go, your hurting me!!!" screeched Mina, as she pounded her fists on evil Ken's arm trying to make him let her go.  
"Uh....no that is ok, you know that I have Lita in the other room, although I don't know how she could have gotten out of that and called you. But I am going to find out once I put you some place where you wont go tell someone what I'm doing." replied evil Ken as he opened the guest room door, He heard something banging against the wall in the other room. Ken place Mina in a chair just before he goes into the other room, he says as he moves a piece of hair out of face and leave his hand on her cheek in a loving way. "Just a minute, you sit here, I be right back to deal with you."  
Mina slaps his hand away and punches him in the face, as evil Ken moves backward because of the force of the punch, Mina tries to make it to the door. 


End file.
